Bid for Love
by StellaSnape111
Summary: Eine Junggesellenauktion wird in Hogwarts stattfinden. Sev sieht keinen Ausweg und muss mitmachen. Trelawney will ihn. Er braucht Hilfe. An wen wird er sich wohl wenden? SSHG ÜBERSETZUNG!
1. Kapitel 1

**A/N: **Hach, ich bin gespannt, wie euch diese Fanfiction gefallen wird. Ich bin so begeistert von ihr!  
Naja jedenfalls wollte ich das erste Kapitel unbedingt noch hochladen, bevor es Montag mit der Schule wieder losgeht.

Ich denke, ich werde jede Woche ein Kapitel reinstellen, vielleicht auch manchmal etwas eher, mal sehen. :) Und über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer.

**Disclaimer: **Nichts von mir. Figuren etc. gehören JKR, und die Idee gehört der wundervollen Bea (trizfores).

Viel Spaß!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Severus Snapes Augen verengten sich. Sie starrten den Schulleiter an, der alte Kauz fing an zu sprechen. _Eine Junggesellenauktion für Wohltätigkeitszwecke?! _Bei weitem war es die senilste Idee, die Albus je eingefallen dar, dachte Severus. Vielleicht hatte der alte Mann den Verstand verloren, selbst nach dem Krieg mit Voldemort, der vor 5 Jahren zu Ende gegangen war.

„Wie du siehst, Severus," fuhr Albus fort, „sind die Männer, die an der Auktion teilnehmen werden, alle Kriegshelden – alle sind alleinstehende Ordensmitglieder, ebenso wie einige wenige außenstehende Bürger, die Achtung beim Ministerium gewonnen haben. Die Auktion wird am Valentinstag stattfinden."

„Ich werde nicht mitmachen", sagte Severus hochmütig. Er wollte damit absolut nichts zu tun haben.

„Ah, aber du musst, und du wirst, Severus mein Junge", sagte Albus mit einem fröhlichen Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Du bist ein Kriegsheld, und ein Vorbild für viele. Du musst ihnen ein Zeichen setzen und partizipieren."

„Schulleiter, das Schlüsselwort ist _partizipieren_", sagte Severus nachdrücklich. „Definiert als _an etwas teilnehmen_. Ich werde _nicht_ an dieser Auktion von dir teilnehmen."

„Severus, du weißt, wie sehr das meine Geldmittel für die Kriegsschäden erhöhen würde", erinnerte Albus den böse dreinblickenden Zauberer. „Das Geld wird für viele Sachen gebraucht: Für Familien, die ihr Zuhause verloren haben, für Kinder, die nun in Heimen wohnen und sogar für die Reparaturen einiger Schäden an unserer Schule. Jeder hat sich bereiterklärt, sogar Harry, seitdem er nicht mehr verheiratet ist, also musst du auch."

„Ich bin alt, Albus", sagte Severus schlicht.

„Du bist genauso alt wie Remus und Sirius, die auch einverstanden waren, an der Auktion teilzunehmen", erwiderte Albus.

„Ich bin kaputt. Keine Frau möchte einen gebrochenen Zauberer."

„Du weißt nie, Severus. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihr den Hof machen musst und ihr Freund wirst."

_Freund_. Severus schauderte. Er mochte dieses Wort nicht. Er mochte die Vorstellung einer Lebensgefährtin in seinem Leben nicht. Ein Mann des Trosts, ja, das war er, und er war mit seinem Leben zufrieden, so wie es war. Er brauchte niemand anderen.

„Die Frau, die gewinnt, wird nur ein Dinner mit dir haben –eins", sagte Albus. „Ich sehe da kein Problem." „Ich weigere mich! Das ist das Problem", blaffte Severus ihn an, vor Wut fing sein Blut an zu kochen. „Ich sagte NEIN, Albus!"

„Severus", sagte Albus, sah direkt in seine schwarzen wütenden Augen.

„Du lässt mir ja keine Wahl, oder?" fragte Severus zweifelnd. Den Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Albus ihn ansah, kannte er nur zu gut. Er hatte ihn schon so oft in seinem Leben gesehen, hatte immer gewusst, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Albus hatte sich schon entschieden. „Keine Frau, die einen gesunden Menschenverstand hat, wird für mich bieten, außer sie ist so verrückt wie du, Albus."

„Ach, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", gluckste Albus. „Ich glaube, es gibt zumindest _eine_ Hexe, die Interesse an dir hat."

Severus schluckte, als ihm ein Name in den Sinn kam. _Sybille Trelawney._

Die glupschäugige Professorin für Wahrsagen war mehr als eine Nervensäge. Ihr Verhalten war seltsam, aber seltsamer als seltsam und weitaus peinlicher, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Die Hexe behauptete, dass sie ihn mochte – oder in ihn verliebt war. Manchmal täuschte sie eine Ohnmacht vor, fiel in seine Arme und hauchte, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Severus schubste sie jedes Mal natürlich weg und brummte sie ärgerlich an. Nein, zu ihr fühlte er sich nicht angezogen.

Von dem Gedanken, sie zu küssen, wurde Severus übel. Er war nicht dumm, und wie jeder andere Zauberer erkannte er eine wunderschöne Hexe, wenn er sie sah. Zweifellos war es nicht Trelawney. Die meisten ihrer Prophezeiungen mochten vielleicht stimmen, aber sie waren verdammt noch mal nicht dazu für bestimmt, zusammen zu kommen. Eher würde er sterben oder sich Voldemort noch einmal stellen, damit ihr falsches Schicksal nicht wahr wurde.

„Also, du hast nur noch wenige Wochen Zeit, um dieses besondere Dinner zu planen", sagte Albus mit einem Grinsen.

Severus erhob sich vom Stuhl, mit geballten Fäusten starrte er Albus gefährlich an. „Du wirst es bereuen, du alter Kauz!" sagte er, sein Finger wahr drohend auf ihn gerichtet. Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters mit bauschenden Roben.

„Oh, ich denke, das werde ich nicht", meinte Albus, als der Meister der Zaubertränke bereits gegangen war. Das fröhliche Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück, als er hoffte, dass Severus etwas Gutes während der Auktion widerfahren würde.

**

Severus ging die Schulkorridore entlang, stieg hinab in die Kerker in Richtung seines Büros. Er stoppte plötzlich und versteifte sich, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte, begleitet von eiligen Schritten. Er drehte sich um, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, doch es war zu spät.

„Oh, Severus!" trällerte Sybille aufgeregt, während sie ihre Arme eng um ihn schlang und ihn verträumt anblickte. „Hast du von der Auktion gehört? Ich kann es einfach nicht erwarten!"

„Hände weg, Professor Trelawney!" knurrte Severus und versuchte, sich den Armen der Hexe zu entwinden. Als es ihm gelang, ging er zwei Schritte zurück und hielt seinen Arm abwehrend zwischen sie – so konnte sie ihn immerhin nicht mehr mit den Armen erreichen.

„Wirst du mich jemals Sybille nennen?" fragte sie und klapperte mit ihren Lidern.

„Nicht in diesem Leben", antwortete er herablassend.

„Keine Sorge, mein Muffin!" lächelte Sybille. „Ich werde dich in der Auktion gewinnen und es wird eine Nacht werden, die du nie wieder vergessen wirst." Sie kicherte, warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und lief fort, tänzelnd.

Severus floh in sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er lehnte sich gegen das dicke Holz und schlug seinen Kopf dagegen, er zuckte nur ein wenig vor Schmerz zusammen. Er brauchte einen Plan. Auf keinen Fall würde er Trelawney für ihn bieten und gewinnen lassen. Merlin, hilf mir, betete er.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine Granger seufzte, als sie ihre Brille abnahm und sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Sie rieb ihre Augen und sah zum Stapel vor ihr, dann zur Uhr an der Wand. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es je fertig bringen würde, den ganzen Stapel zu Ende zu zensieren. Die meiste Zeit wurde ihre Geduld durch die Schüler ziemlich auf die Probe gestellt. Doch trotzdem machte ihr der Job wirklich Spaß.

Als der Krieg zu Ende gegangen war, war ihr die Verwandlungsstelle und die Leitung von Gryffindor angeboten worden. Minerva McGonagall hatte entschieden, einen Karrierewechsel zu starten und sich um die Kinder in dem Waisenhaus zu kümmern, das sie und Molly Weasley eröffnet hatten. Ihre Stelle als stellvertretende Schulleiterin wurde Severus übergeben. Hermine hatte den Job natürlich direkt angenommen. Sie hatte eine Leidenschaft fürs Unterrichten und fühlte, dass Hogwarts zu ihrem Zuhause geworden war, seit ihre Eltern im Krieg umgekommen waren.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sich an die Neuigkeiten erinnerte, die sie vorhin gehört hatte. Hogwarts würde eine Junggesellenauktion veranstalten, inbegriffen aller Junggesellen im Orden. Sie hatte sofort an Severus Snape denken müssen.

Seit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr war Hermine in den Zaubertrankmeister verknallt. Sie war aber nicht die einzige gewesen. Viele ihrer Mitschülerinnen hatten ebenfalls einen Narren an Snape gefressen. Aber Hermine hatte niemals mit jemanden darüber geredet. Der Mann war groß, geheimnisvoll, gut aussehend und hatte ein „Bad-Boy"-Image. Natürlich war jeder weibliche Teenager in Hogwarts in Snape verliebt, wer war das schon nicht? Aber es war halt nur eine Schwärmerei.

Dennoch war Hermines Gefühle für Severus nicht einmal verschwunden, als sie Kollegen wurden. Es gab viele Momente, in denen er sie immer noch wie eine Schülerin behandelte und zu ihr herab sah. Es war schwer, seinen Respekt zu gewinnen - nicht dass Hermine es wollte, aber es würde ihre Zusammenarbeit einfacher machen. Er war immer noch derselbe Mann, derselbe kaltherzige Bastard, der er schon immer gewesen war.

Niemals hatte sie einen Versuch gewagt, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, weil sie wusste, dass sie abgelehnt werden würde. Jedoch mit der Auktion… würde sie es riskieren, für ihn zu bieten? Der Gewinner würde ein Date mit ihm haben, was ein Traum für sie war.

_Ein Date mit Snape?_ Alleine bei der Vorstellung wurde Hermine schwindelig. Sie stand auf, verließ ihr Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

**

„Sie waren nicht beim Abendessen", knurrte Snape, als er seine Gabel in den Teller mit Spaghetti stieß. Er saß an dem kleinen Tisch auf der einen Seite der Küche, alleine.

„Ich musste noch Arbeiten zu Ende korrigieren", erwiderte Hermine, als sie sich auf den Weg zu der großen Insel in der Mitte machte. Sie nahm sich einen Teller und belud ihn mit all den Sachen, die die Schüler nicht aufgegessen hatten. „Also, warum sind Sie hier?" fragte sie und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Sie sitzen immer neben mir, Miss Granger. Wenn sie nicht da wären, würde Trelawney es für eine gute Idee halten, sich neben mich zu setzen", antwortete Severus.

Hermine kicherte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was passieren würde. Trelawneys Gefühle für Severus waren vielen Leuten bekannt, und sogar sie fand die Vorstellung wahnsinnig komisch.

„Ich finde es überhaupt nicht witzig, Granger", brummte er.

„Ich wette, sie würde versuchen, Sie erneut zu küssen", lachte sie. Merlin, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, die gleiche Kühnheit wie Trelawney zu haben und ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber das konnte sie nicht.

„Bitte, ich esse gerade!" ächzte Severus vor Ekel. „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung, dass Sie beim Essen immer neben mir sitzen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir eine Abmachung haben, Professor. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen."

„Sie setzt sich immer neben mich, wenn Sie nicht da sind!"

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund, auf mich sauer zu sein!" kicherte Hermine. Sie amüsierte sich immer noch über ihn.

„Sie lieben es, wenn ich vor allen anderen lächerlich gemacht werde, was?" fragte Severus und sah Hermine direkt an.

„Ehrlich, Professor, ich finde es lustig", antwortete Hermine.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Was soll ich bloß wegen der Junggesellenauktion machen?" murmelte er. In der letzten Woche hatte er versucht, eine Lösung zu finden, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. „Verdammt, dass diese Hexe gesagt hat, dass sie mich gewinnen wird!"

„Oh, ich wette, dass sie es tun wird!" Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten. Wie hat sie Sie bei der letzten Lehrerkonferenz noch genannt? Sevischnuckiputzilein?"

„Muffin, Bärchen, Muckele, Honighase", murrte Severus, als er sich an einige der Namen erinnerte, die Trelawney für ihn benutzt hatte. Er blickte Hermine finster an, er hatte sie noch nie so sehr lachen gesehen. „Sie machen es nicht einfacher für mich. Ich versuche, einen Weg daraus zu finden, seit Albus sich entschieden hat."

„Sie wollen es wirklich nicht machen, oder?" fragte Hermine, als sie wieder zu Atem kam.

„Keineswegs!" brüllte Severus. Als er sah, wie sie vor Überraschung zusammenschreckte und ihre Belustigung verschwand, sackte er in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht anschreien."

Hermine sah ihn an. Sie versuchte ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. Es war das erste Mal in ihren Leben, dass sich Snape bei ihr entschuldigt hatte, das allererste Mal. Verzweiflung war in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. „Ich sollte mich entschuldigen, Professor", sagte sie sanft. „Ich habe mich über Sie lustig gemacht. Ich wollte Sie nicht angreifen oder verärgern."

„Es ist völlig in Ordnung, Miss Granger." Severus stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. Er massierte seine Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Probleme lösen war leicht für ihn und selten machte er sich darüber Sorgen - sogar im Krieg war ihm stets schnell eine Lösung eingefallen. Jedenfalls spielte _dieses_ Problem in einer ganz anderen Liga und er wusste nicht, wie er da raus kommen könnte.

Hermine trank ihren Kürbissaft aus. Während sie ihr Glas abstellte, sah sie ihn wieder an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich würde Ihnen helfen, wenn ich könnte", sagte sie, als sie aufstand. „Ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Severus sah zu Hermine auf und nickte. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."


	3. Kapitel 3

A/N: Danke für eure lieben Kommentare! Ich versuche, die Geschichte jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu übersetzen, weil ich ab Mittwoch für ein halbes Jahr in Kanada bin ( :) ) und deswegen will ich mich so wenig wie möglich mit der deutschen Sprache beschäftigen. Ich werde natürlich trotzdem regelmäßig die Kapitel reinstellen.

**Und das habe ich letztes Mal vergessen:**

** Disclaimer: **Nichts von mir. Figuren etc. gehören JKR, und die Idee gehört der wundervollen Bea (trizfores).

**Kapitel 3**

Severus stürmte aus seinem Büro und rannte so schnell wie er nur konnte. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er die Treppen des Kerkers hochlief. Als er Trelawney in einem Korridor sah, bewegten sich seine Füße schnell in die andere Richtung, und brachten ihn aus ihrer Sichtweite in einen anderen Korridor. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt.

Warum war ihm das nicht eher eingefallen? Es war ein hervorragender Plan. Er betete nur, dass Granger ihm helfen würde, und er würde sie sogar auf Knien anflehen, wenn es nötig war. Hoffentlich musste er nicht so weit gehen, aber er _war_ verzweifelt!

„Sie werden für mich bieten!" keuchte Severus Hermine entgegen, als er in ihr Büro rann und versuchte, Atem zu holen.

„Was?" Hermine sah finster drein, als ihr die Feder herunter fiel.

„Sie. Werden. Für. Mich. Bieten." sagte Severus und holte immer wieder tief Luft. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor Hermines Schreibtisch. Seine Brust brannte, als wäre er meilenweit gelaufen.

Hermine ging zu einer Ecke des Raumes, füllte ein Glas Wasser und gab es ihm. „Sind Sie gerade um den Großen See gelaufen?"

Severus stürzte den Inhalt des Glases herunter, ohne Luft zu holen. „Schlimmer", erwiderte er. „Ich bin herumgerannt und habe versucht, Trelawney zu entkommen."

„Was meinen Sie denn jetzt damit, dass ich für Sie bieten soll?" fragte sie, als sie um ihren Tisch herumging und sich setzte.

„Ich habe eine Lösung gefunden. Sie werden auch für mich bieten."

„Was?" Hermine war verwirrt; sie wusste nicht wirklich, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Es ist viel besser: Sie überbieten Trelawney und gewinnen mich bei der Auktion. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", klärte Severus sie auf.

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. Meinte er es ernst? „Sie haben doch sicherlich berücksichtigt, dass sie eine Menge Geld spenden wird, um Sie zu kriegen? Tausende von Galleonen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Und Sie werden das auch tun", warf Severus ein.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht viel. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr so gut wie nichts überlassen und sie unterrichtete erst seit wenigen Jahren. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten; sie würde bei der Auktion Pleite gehen. „Auch wenn ich könnte, Ich habe nicht das Geld –"

„Dann werde ich es Ihnen zurück zahlen", unterbrach Severus sie. „Sie kann mit ihrem Gehalt nicht so weit gehen, glauben Sie mir, sie wird Sie nicht mit meinem Geld überbieten können."

Nur wenige Leute wussten, dass er ein reicher Mann war. Ein Leben zu Leben, wenig auszugeben und sich keinen Luxus zu gönnen, hatte ihm eine Menge Geld eingebracht. Ein Zaubertrankmeister an Hogwarts zu sein war nicht sein einziger Job. Er war ebenso ein eigenständiger Forscher und hatte Millionen mit einer seiner Kreationen, dem Wolfsbanntrank, unter vielen gemacht.

Hermines Blick wurde noch finsterer. „Sie haben wirklich darüber nachgedacht?"

„Und es ist die einzige Lösung", antwortete Severus sanft.

„Warum ich, wenn Sie jede andere Hexe fragen können?" fragte sie.

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mir helfen, wenn Sie könnten. Nun, hier ist die Lösung und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Sie haben schon bedacht, dass Sie trotzdem mit mir ausgehen müssen?" erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Besser Sie als sie", feixte er.

„Oh, ich sehe", sagte Hermine leise, verletzt von dem was er gesagt hatte. „Warum fragen Sie nicht einfach eine Hexe, die nett **und **wunderschön ist? Oder noch besser, eine Nutte aus irgendeinem Bordell, mit der Sie schlafen können?"

„Miss Granger, ich wollte Sie nicht kränken", entschuldigte sich Severus. „Sie wissen, wie ich Trelawney finde. Sie sind eine hübsche Hexe." Woher kamen diese Worte?!

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Hatte er ihr gerade zum ersten Mal ein Kompliment gemacht? Als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war, hatte er ihr nie ein Kompliment gemacht, auch wenn sie Klassenbeste gewesen war.

„Bitte, Hermine", flehte Severus. Er nannte sie zum ersten Mal beim Namen. „Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich Sie auf Knien anflehe, werde ich das machen, und ich werde sogar auf Knien bis zu Ihnen hinrutschen."

Hermine schmunzelte. Nun hörte es sich verlockend an. Das würde sie gerne sehen. „Nur unter einer Bedingung", sagte sie.

„Erpresst von einer Gryffindor", murmelte Severus und starrte sie finster an. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Dann werde ich es nicht machen", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen weiteten sich plötzlich vor Erstaunen, ihr Mund klappte auf.

Severus kniete sich hin und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. „Nein! Nein! Nein!" Sobald er vor ihr war, faltete er seine Hände und sah flehend zu ihr hoch. „Ich werde alles machen, was Sie wollen, solange Trelawney nicht einbezogen ist. Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, sagen Sie es, und ich werde es tun."

Hermine schlug ihre Hand vor dem Mund, und lachte hinein. Snape hockte tatsächlich auf Knien vor ihr und bettelte sie an. Oh, wenn sie jetzt bloß eine Kamera hätte. „Ich entscheide über die Pläne für unser kleines Date, angenommen, Sie bezahlen es natürlich."

„Das ist alles?" fragte Severus. „Wir werden doch nicht in einen Comedyclub oder etwas Schlimmeres gehen? Irgendwelche Orte mit Strippern jeglicher Art?" Er wurde blass; es war ein weiterer Alptraum von ihm – zu solchen Orten zu gehen.

„Keinesfalls", antwortete Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf."

Severus stieß einen Seufzer der Erlösung aus und stand auf. „Also gut", sagte er, klopfte seine Roben ab und glättete sie. „Ich kann damit leben."

„Glauben Sie mir, Professor, ich würde nichts machen wollen, was Ihnen einen Herzinfarkt bescheren oder sie umbringen könnte", sagte Hermine grinsend. „So wie Sie hier vorhin herein gekommen sind, hatte ich schon die Befürchtung, dass Sie einen Herzanfall haben."

„_**So**_alt bin ich nicht", sagte Severus gedehnt.

Hermine kicherte und fing an, weiter zu arbeiten. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, Professor."

Severus hielt einen Moment inne, als seine Hand die Türklinke berührte. Er sah die Hexe, die am Tisch saß, an und rief sie. „Miss Granger." Als seine Augen die ihren trafen, sagte er: „Danke."

Als Hermine alleine war, biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie spürte, wie Blut in ihre Wangen stieg. Sie wusste, dass sie errötete, und zum Glück war er schon gegangen. Sie würde tatsächlich ein Date mit Snape haben! Die noch zu erledigende Arbeit war aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, als sie hoch sah und von ihrem Date mit ihm träumte.

So saß Hermine da und träumte wie ein Schulmädchen von ihrem Schwarm. Alles andere war unwichtig, sie war nun in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.


	4. Kapitel 4

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel - dieses Mal aus Kanada ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nichts von mir. Figuren etc. gehören JKR, und die Idee gehört der wundervollen Bea (trizfores).

**Kapitel 4**

Endlich war Valentinstag. Die Große Halle war überfüllt mit Schülern, Bieterinnen, Lehrern aus dem Kollegium, reichen reinblütigen Zauberern, und – natürlich – mit Leuten von der Presse. Es war so voll, dass alle Plätze belegt waren. Manche der Schüler riefen ihre Besen in die Halle, weil sie sich nicht hinsetzen konnten.

Was die Dekoration betraf: Die Halle war komplett rot und man konnte überall kleine Valentinsengel sehen. Rot war die Hauptfarbe; rote Rosen, rot überzogene Schokoküsse, und sogar rote Papierherzen waren an den Wänden befestigt und schwebten herum.

Albus stand auf der Hauptbühne. Er lächelte fröhlich, als er mit der Show begann. Es waren mehr Besucher da, als er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Ohne Zweifel wusste er, dass dies die beste Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung werden würde, die er je geplant hatte.

Severus überflog die Menschenmenge mit seinen schwarzen Augen; er saß nicht weit hinter Albus. Er und die anderen Junggesellen saßen in einer Reihe von Stühlen auf der Hinterseite der Bühne – jeder konnte sie sehen. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes sah er Trelawney; sie winkte ihm zu und warf ihm Küsse durch die Luft zu. Als er Granger auf der anderen Seite entdeckte, fühlte er sich erleichtert und betete, dass sein Plan nicht schief gehen würde. Er war einwandfrei, solange sie ihren Part gut spielte und nicht ausstieg. Aber sie würde es nicht tun, das wusste er. Sie hatte ihm ihr Wort gegeben.

Severus konnte es nicht ignorieren – er bemerkte die vielen Augenpaare, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, manche zwinkerten sogar. Die Frauen kicherten und redeten mit ihren Sitznachbarinnen, als sie ihn anstarrten. Worüber redeten sie verdammt noch mal? Warum redeten sie über ihn? Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Granger ihm erzählt hatte, dass er ein guter Fang für manche Hexen war. _Groß, geheimnisvoll, mit einem „Bad-Boy"-Image_. Severus schluckte hart. Vielleicht war es nicht nur Trelawney, über die er sich Sorgen machen musste.

„Wetten, dass ich mehr Geld einbringen kann als du, Snivellus?", sagte Sirius. Er saß neben Severus, und Remus.

„Halts Maus, Köter", zischte Severus.

„Ich setze Geld darauf. 100 Galleonen?"

„Abgemacht", sagte Severus sofort.

„Willst du mit einsteigen, Remus?" fragte Sirius, als er sich zu ihm drehte.

„Nein, danke. Ich will euch zwei Turteltäubchen bei eurem Streit nicht weiter stören", antwortete Remus mit einem leichten Glucksen.

**

„Oh mein Gott!" keuchte Ginny. Sie saß bei Hermine, Lavender, Luna, Susan, den Patil Zwillingen und Tonks. „Sogar Snape ist in der Auktion!"

„Ich werde so sehr für ihn bieten", sagte Pavarti.

„Ich vermisse seinen Unterricht – nicht wegen der Zaubertränke, aber wegen seiner Stimme", fügte Padma hinzu.

„Seine Stimme lässt mich dahin schmelzen. Meine Höschen waren sogar manchmal durchnässt", legte Ginny kichernd ihr Geständnis ab.

„Ginny!" rief Tonks überrascht.

„Was? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die Einzige bin", sagte der Rotschopf. Ihr war es überhaupt nicht peinlich, weil sie wusste, dass die anderen Mädchen auch eine Zeit lang in ihn verknallt gewesen waren. „Warst du nicht auch in ihn verknallt, Hermine?"

Hermine konnte nicht antworten. Alles was sie tat, war, dass sie auf ihre Lippe biss und errötete.

„Ich wusste es!" frotzelte Ginny.

„Wirst du für Harry bieten?" fragte Luna Ginny.

„Nein", antwortete die rothaarige Frau. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich für jemand anderen bieten. Draco vielleicht."

„Ginny!" schnaufte Lavender schockiert.

„Hey, wer stimmt mir zu, dass auch Slytherinmänner ziemlich attraktiv sind?" fragte Ginny. Als alle ihre Hände hoben – außer Lavender – sah sie sie an. „Siehst du? Und es ist für Wohltätigkeitszwecke. Wo ist da der Reiz, wenn du für deinen Freund bietest? Ich werde kein Gebot für ihn abgeben, aber ich werde ihn auch nicht betrügen."

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendeine andere Frau _meinen_ Ron kriegt!" rief Lavender wütend.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du dir keine Sorgen um deinen Won-Won machen musst", schnaubte Susan, die anderen lachten.

Lavender sagte nichts. Sie streckte bloß ihr Kinn vor und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

**

„Sieh mal, Harry, da sind einige Models", meinte Ron. Er räkelte sich, und zeigte, was für ein Macho er war.

„Ich sehe es", sagte Harry und sah in die gleiche Richtung wie Ron. „Aber ich mach mir keine Hoffnungen, dass ich eine von ihnen kriege. Ginny ist meine Freundin, schon vergessen?"

„Ach bitte", ächzte Ron angeekelt und verdrehte die Augen. „Rede nicht von ihr, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Es ist ekelig, wenn ich euch knutschen sehe."

„Das ist dein Problem", erwiderte Harry und winkte Ginny.

„Gibs zu, du hättest doch auch gerne ein Date mit Anna Baileys. Sie ist das heißeste Hexenmodel in Großbritannien!" erzählte Ron ihm. „Sie war das Playwitchmodel, das letzten Monat zum zweiten Mal auf der Titelseite war. Großartige Titten! Sie sehen überhaupt nicht unecht aus."

„Als ob du das erkennst." Harry schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf.

„Verdirb mir nicht meine Vorstellung!" brüllte Ron. „ich denke, eins der Models wird heute Abend mein Date sein."

„Nur in deinen Träumen, Wiesel!" unterbrach Draco ihn. Er saß einen Stuhl weiter und hatte die ganze Zeit ihrer Konversation gelauscht. „Als ob eine dieser Frauen an dir interessiert ist."

„Sie interessieren sich nicht für arrogante, gut aussehende Jungs!" blaffte Ron, seine Wangen färbten sich rot vor Wut.

„Ich bin der beste Junggeselle, Wiesel. Ich habe gutes Aussehen, Geld, Karriere, Autos und das bestgeplante Date heute Abend" sagte Draco und grinste süffisant. „Keine ist an einem zweitklassigen Quidditchspieler interessiert. Du bist nur im Beistandteam. Es ist wirklich herzergreifend, dass du denkst, dass du der Starspieler bist."

„Zumindest bin ich im Team!"

„Mir gehört das Team!" grinste Draco selbstgefällig, als Ron nichts mehr darauf einfiel. Er prustete, als er den Ärger im Gesicht des Zauberers sah und wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.


	5. Kapitel 5

A/N: So, jetzt bin ich endlich dazu gekommen, das nächste Kapitel zu übersetzen. Falls sich irgendwas komisch anhört oder Fehler drin sind: nehmt es mir nicht übel, ich hab mich schon total ins Englische eingelebt. Nächstes Kapitel kommt demnächst, aber mal gucken wie viel Zeit ich hab. Morgen geht es erstmal nach Vancouver, keine Schule. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 5**

„Ladies, unser erster Junggeselle", begann Albus. „Er ist 23 Jahre alt und arbeitet als Auror. Seine Interessen sind unter anderem auf seinem Besen zu fliegen und ein gutes, selbstgekochtes Essen. Er verabscheut vor allem Voldemort. Glücklicherweise hat er ihn vor 5 Jahren bezwungen. Ich denke, Sie kennen ihn alle… Harry Potter!"

Harry stand auf und stellte sich zu Albus. Viele der Damen quietschten und klatschten aufgeregt. Es ließ ihn erröten. Kein Problem, er war „der Junge, der überlebte und Voldemort besiegt hat". Nein, sein wirkliches Problem waren die Frauen. Er wurde in ihrer Nähe nervös, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte 3 Jahre gebraucht, bis er Ginny endlich gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte.

„Harry, was sind deine Pläne mit deinem Date für heute Abend?" fragte Albus.

„Uh… wir fliegen hoch auf dein Mount Merlin auf meinem Besen und haben ein Dinner im Freien", antwortete Harry. Er wusste, es klang nicht romantisch, aber er war überrascht, als einige Frauen erneut laut aufkreischten.

„Okay, Ladies, wir starten die Auktion bei 100 Galleonen-"

„Hundertfünfzig!" rief eine Hexe und hielt ihre Nummernkarte hoch.

„Zweihundert!" rief eine andere.

„Drei-"

„Vier-"

„Fünf-"

„Eintausend!"

Alle in der Menschenmenge, einschließlich der bietenden Hexen, drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. In der Ecke des Raums war Millicent Bulstrode und hielt ihre Karte hoch.

„Irgendwelche höhere Gebote?" fragte Dumbledore. „Zum ersten… zum zweiten… verkauft!" Er schlug seinen kleinen Hammer auf sein Podium. „Miss Bulstrode, Mister Potter gehört nun Ihnen. Fröhlichen Valentinstag."

Harry stieg hinunter von der Bühne und ging auf Millicent zu. „Warum ich?" fragte er sanft, so dass die anderen es nicht hörten. Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass seine frühere Slytherinmitschülerin an ihm interessiert sein könnte. Als sie noch zur Schule gingen, hatte sie sich wie jeder andere Slytherin über ihn lustig gemacht.

„Ich bin keine wirklich hübsche oder sexy Hexe, Harry", antwortete Millicent ehrlich. „Ich bin übergewichtig. Kein Typ hat mich jemals nach einem Date gefragt. Ich wollte halt ein einfaches, schönes Date, verstehst du? Manche Slytherin haben mich früher aufgezogen. Nun weiß ich, wie die Leute mich sehen. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist. Du bist ein netter Typ."

Harry lächelte Millicent an, hielt ihr die rote Rose hin, die in seinem Jackenaufschlag steckt und gab sie ihr.

Draco war als nächstes dran. Als er nach seiner Vorstellung aufstand, kündigte er an, dass sein Date in Venedig stattfinden würde und anschließend in Belgien für ein Schokoladendessert. Noch mehr Frauen quietschten erregt. Seine Gebote schossen in die Höhe, bis sie letztendlich bei fünftausend Galleonen stoppten. Jedoch war es nicht eine Frau, die ihn gewonnen hatte. Sie und einige ihrer Freundinnen hatten für den blonden Junggesellen das Geld zusammengelegt.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich die ganzen Models abgekriegt", meinte Draco eingebildet zu Ron, als er zu seinem Platz zurückging, um seine Jacke zu holen. „Anna und ihre kleinen Modelfreundinnen gehören heute Nacht alle mir. Kein Model für dich!"

„Frettchen!" Ron war verärgert und enttäuscht.

„Ich werde heute Abend flachgelegt und ich werde selbst überprüfen können, ob Annas Titten echt sind. Für dich wird es immer ein Geheimnis bleiben." Draco sah ihn ein letztes Mal an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den sechs wunderschönen Frauen, die auf ihn warteten.

Ron stand auf, als sein Name fiel. Er grinste, verbarg seine Enttäuschung dahinter. Als er die Menge betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass immer noch schöne Hexen da waren. Sie waren vielleicht keine Models, aber sahen gut genug aus. Es war nicht so schlimm. Er wusste, dass eine für ihn stimmen würde.

„Und, Mister Weasley, was haben Sie für Ihr besonderes Gewinnerdinner heute Abend geplant?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ich habe Plätze für eins der besten Quidditchspiele der Saison – Irland gegen Schottland im Dublin Stadium."

Keine der Bietenden schien begeistert zu sein. Stattdessen murmelten sie sich zu und schüttelten die Köpfe. Keine war interessiert.

„Okay, Ladies, wir starten wie immer bei einhundert Galleonen", informierte Albus.

Ron versuchte weiterzulächeln und wartete, dass die Nummernschildchen in die Höhe gingen, genauso wie sein Preis. Sein Grinsen verschwand, als nichts passierte und er sah Albus unsicher an.

„Uh.. dann fünfzig Galleonen?" schlug der Schulleiter vor.

„Hundert Galleonen", sagte Lavender laut. Sie lächelte, als sie ihr Schild hochhielt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu den anderen und flüsterte: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so spannend werden würde. Es ist meine erste Auktion."

„Irgendjemand für hundertfünfzig?"

„Ich!" rief Lavender und hielt ihr Schild erneut hoch.

Ginny griff nach ihrem Arm und zog ihn hinunter. „Der Sinn einer Auktion ist, die Konkurrenz mit einem höheren Preis zu überbieten."

„Zweihundert?" fragte Albus, verwirrt durch die Ereignisse.

„Zweihundert!" sagte Lavender.

Susan grabschte nach Lavenders Arm, das zweite Mal während der Auktion. „Nicht gegen dich selbst, gegen jemand anderen!"

Lavender sah Susan an, sie hatte es immer noch nicht verstanden. Sie bot einen höheren Preis. Was war falsch daran?

„Gut… Noch jemand?" murmelte Albus und betrachtete das Publikum, sah keine Bewegung bei den anderen Bietern. „Verkauft!"

„Ronnilein!" rief Lavander, als sie von ihrem Stuhl hochsprang und in die Hände klatschte.

Ron grunzte wütend, als er die Bühne hinabstieg und zu Lavender ging. Was war mit ihm falsch? Wie kam es, dass niemand für ihn geboten hatte? Er war doch ein guter Fang; gutaussehend, ein Starathlet, und klug. Was zum Teufel war geschehen? Er hatte gedacht, dass alle Frauen wegen ihm sabbern würden, und dass er heute Nacht flachgelegt werden würde. Als er bei Lavender war, zog er sie aus der Großen Halle und fuhr sie an, dass sie ihren Mund halten sollte mit ihrem ganzen nervigen Gesäusel.

Als die Auktion weiterging, wurden die restlichen Junggesellen versteigert. Sie kamen zwar nicht auf den Preis von Draco, aber sie waren auch nicht so enttäuschend wie Rons Erfolg. Neville schaffte überraschende neunhundert Galleonen, was fast an den Preis von Harry rankam, während Remus für fünfhundert Galleonen versteigert wurde.

„Ha, meine Glückszahl sieben – siebenhundert, Snivellus", sagte Sirius zu Snape, als er sich umdrehte, nachdem er ersteigert worden war. „Kannst du das überbieten? Du schuldest mir hundert Galleonen. Ich warte auf dich", prustete er und ging eingebildet zu der Hexe, die ihn gewonnen hatte.

Severus starrte Sirius zornig an. Wenn dieser Idiot bloß wüsste. Siebenhundert war leicht zu schlagen. Nun, mit den vielen leeren Stühlen im Raum wusste er, dass er jeden Moment an der Reihe sein würde.

„Und nun, Ladies, unser letzter Junggeselle…" Albus drehte den Kopf zu Severus, sah ihn durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an, und drehte sie wieder zum Publikum. „Er ist ein großer Kriegsheld, 34 Jahre alt, und hat den Orden des Merlins erhalten. Er liebt es, Bücher zu lesen, Frieden und Ruhe – oft unternimmt er Spaziergänge um den Großen See, ebenso wie Gedichte schreiben."

Severus drehte sich ruckartig zu Albus um, starrte zurück. _Woher zum Teufel kam das her?! Spaziergänge um den Großen See und Gedichte schreiben?!_ Sein Alter zu erwähnen war eine Sache, aber einen fluffigen Scheiß daraus zu machen war eine andere Sache. Dieser alte Kauz, der sich immer einmischte, brachte ihn schon wieder auf die Palme und testete, wie weit er gehen konnte.

„Ladies, unser Meister der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts… Severus Snape", beendete Albus.

Severus stand steif auf und ging nach vorne, starrte den Schulleiter weiterhin böse an, als er diese verdammten, funkelnden Augen sah. Plötzlich fuhr er zurück, als er bemerkte, was sich vor ihm abspielte. Viele Leute waren ebenso überrascht, aber nicht so sehr wie er.

Die restlichen Bieterinnen jubelten laut, klatschen, riefen seinen Namen, standen auf und sogar Sirius, der verdammte Köter, pfiff. Sie waren begeistert, als er auf die Bühne kam, sogar begeisterter als bei Harry.

Severus schluckte; es fühlte sich an, als hätte er seinen Adamsapfel verschluckt. Sein Puls erhöhte sich, als er spürte, wie er blass wurde. Kalter, feuchter Schweiß fing an von seinem Kopf in den Nacken zu fließen. Der Kragen um seinen Hals schien enger zu werden, als er nervös an ihm zerrte. Sogar die Große Halle schien kleiner zu werden und einzustürzen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, aber er hatte einen neuen Alptraum – und dieser stand ganz oben auf seiner Liste.

Ein Raum voller wildgewordener Frauen, die ihn wollten. Er fühlte sich wie eine einzige Beute, umgeben von lauter Jägern, die ihn lebend in einem offenen Ozean zerstückeln wollten. Und da war noch der große weiße Hai, der ihn begierig anstarrte… Trelawney.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Severus mein Junge", gluckste Dumbledore, als er sich zu dem jüngeren Zauberer hinüberbeugte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du das Highlight der Show sein würdest? Zweifellos unerwartet."

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Albus!" fauchte Severus.

„Ich denke, die Show hat erst begonnen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Spaß haben werde", sagte Albus.

„Warum ist es so, dass du mich immer zum Gespött aller Leute machen möchtest?" fragte Severus. „Es ist nicht lustig."

„Wo bleibt dein Sinn für Humor?" entgegnete der Schulleiter. „Hoffentlich wird diese besondere Hexe, die du heute Abend ausführen wirst, dich wieder humorvoller machen." Er entschied, mit der Show fortzufahren und sprach ins Mikrofon. „Was sind deine Pläne für dein heutiges Date?"

„Sie kann entscheiden, was wir machen", antwortete Severus mit seiner seidigen Stimme. Seine Hand bewegte sich zu seiner Hosentasche; er war bereit, seinen Stab jederzeit zu zücken. Durch seine Antwort schienen die Frauen noch mehr zu schreien und wilder zu werden. Was zum Teufel war falsch mit ihm? Inmitten der Menge versuchte er seine rettende Grazie ausfindig zu machen, aber er sah sie nirgendwo.

**

Hermine sah Severus durch den Spalt zwischen den beiden verdammt großen Hexen, die vor ihr standen. Sie erdrückte ihr Lachen in der Hand, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er war blasser als sonst und sie konnte die leichte Panik in seinem Gesicht sehen. Er war erledigt – und es würde unterhaltsamer werden.

„Ich werde so sehr für ihn bieten!" sagte Ginny, die auf Zehenspitzen stand.

„Ich auch!" quietschte Pavarti.

„Wir werden einfach so für ihn bieten, wie es die Models getan haben", meinte Padma. „Meinst du, er kann uns beide bearbeiten, Schwester?" Sie zwinkerte.

**

„Ach du Scheiße!" murmelte Sirius, als er die Frauen überrascht beobachtete. „Sind die alle wegen einem Zauber von ihm besessen, oder was?"

„Ich denke nicht", entgegnete Harry ehrfürchtig. Er dachte, dass das Gebot für Draco schon etwas war, aber Snape setzte die Messlatte eindeutig höher an. Als er Ginny sah, war er überrascht, dass sie genauso durchgedreht war.

„Sieht so aus, als würdest du ihm hundert Galleonen schulden", lachte Remus.

„Verdammt ihn!" fluchte Sirius. „Er ist ein verdammter, schmieriger Idiot! Was sehen sie bloß in ihm? Warum wollen sie ihn bloß so sehr?"

„Er ist groß, dunkel, attraktiv, hat eine großartige Stimme, ist klug, stark, und hat dieses gewisse „Bad-Boy"-Image, das wir alle lieben", meinte Millicent mit einem Achselzucken.

„Du machst Witze?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

Millicent schüttelte den Kopf. „Beinah jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts ist in ihn verknallt. Sieh sie doch mal manche von ihnen an", sagte sie und sah hoch zu einigen jüngeren Schülerinnen. Sie lehnten sich aufgeregt über ihre Besen und kicherten. „Er ist der Schwarm aller Schulmädchen."

„Und was war mit mir, als ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Tut mir Leid, kann man nicht vergleichen", erwiderte Millicent feixend. „Sogar ich hab mich zu ihm angezogen gefühlt, als ich Schülerin war. Naja jetzt eigentlich auch noch ein wenig. Ich erinnere mich sogar an einige Fantasien, die im Slytherinturm erzählt wurden. Pansy hat einmal erzählt, dass wenn ein Mann eine große Nase hat, der Schwanz auch –"

„Danke, aber ich hab genug gehört", stoppte Sirius sie gereizt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas von den Schwärmereien weiß", meinte Harry. „Trelawney, na gut, das ist eine andere Geschichte. Jeder weiß davon." Er drehte sich um und sah zu ihrer ehemaligen Professorin für Wahrsagen. „Ich denke, sie ist die aufgeregteste Person hier in diesem Raum. Sie wird das bekommen, was sie schon immer wollte."

„Oder eine andere Hexe", sagte Remus. Dann lachte er, als er Snape auf der Bühne beobachtete. „Er verliert seine Lässigkeit und wird hier jede Minute raus rennen."

**

Albus räusperte sich, als er versuchte, die Versteigerung zu starten. „Ladies, sollen wir bei hundert –"

„Fünfhundert Galleonen!" schrie Trelawney.

„Sechshundert!" rief Sprout neben ihr.

Trelawney drehte sie zu ihrer Kollegin um, kein bisschen amüsiert. „Was machst du? Er gehört mir!"

„Ich versuche, dich zu überbieten!" gackerte Sprout.

„Siebenhundert Galleonen!" brüllte Hooch und grinste Trelawny kurz selbstgefällig an.

„Eintausend Galleonen!" kreischte eine Hexe durch den Raum.

„Eintausendfünfhundert!" bot eine andere.

Trelawney schüttelte ihren Kopf einen Moment lang und sagte mehrere Male „Nein." zu sich. Das passierte gerade nicht. Sie hob ihr Schild und brüllte: „Zweitausend!"

**

Severus stand erstarrt auf der Bühne, er war total schockiert. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich. Sein Blick sprang von der einen Hexe zur anderen; er hörte ihre Stimmen, sah ihre Gesichter, ebenso wie ihre Schilder. Wo war Granger? Verdammt, warum hatte er sie vorher nicht nach ihrer Schildnummer gefragt?

Seine Panik wurde mit jedem Angebot größer. Trelawney war nicht die einzige Kollegin, die für ihn bietete, und war überrascht, als die anderen ihre Gebote nannten. Andere wenige Gesichter hatte er ebenfalls erkannt. Die reinblütige Witwen Mrs Nott und Mrs Goyle nahmen ebenfalls an dem Kampf teil. Das Weasley Mädchen, Potters Freundin, und sogar ein paar frühere Schülerinnen schrien ebenfalls ihre Preise.

Das passierte wirklich nicht. Er fühlte, wie sein Hals austrocknete, als er in seine Tasche griff, das Holz seines Zauberstabes berührte. Wo war Granger? Er würde jeden Moment sterben, er fühlte es. Überleben war entscheidend, aber wohin sollte er sich retten?

„Mrs. Nott bei fünftausend", konnte Albus letztendlich sagen, als der Tumult zu Ende war. Jedoch gab es immer noch einige wenige Bieterinnen, die ihre Schilder hoben und den Preis in die Höhe trieben.

„Füntausendfünfhundert", bot Mrs Goyle und warf der Frau, die sie so verachtete, einen hochnäsigen Blick zu. Sie fühlte sich ihr überlegen.

„Siebentausend!" rief Trelawney verzweifelt und griff nach ihrem letzten Strohhalm, wie eine Ertrinkende.

Der Raum war still, als sich Albus umsah. „Wir haben Professor Trelawney bei siebentausend Galleonen. Irgendwelche anderen Gebote? Zum ersten…"

Severus schloss seine Augen und fing an, zu Merlin, Jesus, Zeus oder irgendeinem anderen verdammten Gott, der ihm in den Sinn kam, zu beten. _Rettet mich!_

„Zum zweiten…"

_Töte mich irgendeiner mit dem unverzeihlichen Fluch!_

„Zehntausend!" sagte eine Stimme und durchbrach die Stille.

Albus sah sich um; er sah kein Schild. „Verzeihung?"

Hermine stand auf und zeigte ihm sein Schild. „Zehntausend Galleonen."

Ginny blickte zu ihrer besten Freundin hoch; ihr Mund stand offen. „Hermine, das meinst du nicht ernst?!"

Severus öffnete ein Auge, dann das andere und war etwas erleichtert, letztendlich Granger zu sehen.

„Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden, Professor Granger?" fragte Albus, um es klarzustellen.

„Zehntausend Galleonen, oder hundertsiebzigtausend Sickel, oder viermillionen neunhundertdreißig Knuts", antwortete Hermine. Sie grinste Trelawney an – sah ihre übergroß geweiteten Glubschaugen. Als sie bemerkte, wie sie sich setzte, wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

„Geht jemand höher?" wollte Albus wissen. Als keiner sein Schild hob, fing er mit dem Countdown an. „Zum ersten… zum zweiten… verkauft!"

„Oh, danke Merlin!" seufzte Severus und schwankte leicht. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erleichtert gefühlt.

Albus fasste Severus am Arm und lachte. „Du lebst noch Severus. Geh zu Hermine."


	7. Kapitel 7

_A/N:_ Hallo, ihr Lieben! Dieses Mal gibt es das nächste Kapitel ein wenig schneller. :] Ich hab mir einen Mix aus Bronchitis und Mandelentzündung eingefangen, kann deswegen heute nicht in die Schule (sehr schade.) und hab mal wieder etwas Zeit, zu übersetzen. Jetzt sitz ich hier mit einer Tasse Tee, höre den Fame Soundtrack, und mache mich direkt ans nächste Kapitel. Tut mir Leid, wenn sich das Übersetzte etwas komisch anhört, ich bin total im Englischen drin. Grüße von der anderen Seite der Erde!

**Kapitel 7**

„Zehntausend Galleonen!" stieß Ginny hervor.

„Das ist eine Menge Geld, Mädel", meinte Tonks.

„Hast das Geld aber gut ausgegeben", sagten die Patil Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Hermine nickte und kicherte dann, als sie sagte: „Ich glaube ich werde zehntausend neue Höschen brauchen, weil seine Stimme mich feucht macht." Als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte, drehte sie sich um und sah Snape.

„Ladies", sagte Severus gedehnt, als er sie für einen kurzen Moment anblickte, dann zog er Hermine an sich heran. Er beugte seinen Kopf, sein Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Auf meinem Platz, Snape!" antwortete Hermine und bemerkte, dass er wütend war. „Du brauchst gar nicht sauer zu sein, die Tat ist vollbracht. Trelawney ist heute Abend nicht mehr dein Problem." Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah Trelawney auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Offenbar weinte die Hexe; sie fühlte sich deswegen schuldig. „Und sie sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

Snape sah zu Trelawney, ebenfalls ein ganz kleines bisschen schuldig fühlend. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sie verletzen würde, jedoch hatte er nichts von den wirklichen Folgen gewusst, bis er sie nun sah. „Ich werde mit ihr reden", sagte er, und ging auf die emotionale Hexe zu.

*

Severus griff nach Trelawneys Hand und zog sie erfolgreich in Richtung Lehrerzimmer hinter der Bühne. Auf seinem Weg ignorierte er ihre Schluchzer und die neugierigen Blicke mancher Leute.

„Warum, Severus? Warum?!" sagte Sybille, während sie zwischen ihm und der Wand stand. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und wischte sich die Tränen mit der Hand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe, er wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen oder wo er anfangen sollte. Er wollte nichts sagen was sie noch mehr aufregen könnte. „Sybille", sagte er und benutzte ihren Vornamen zum ersten Mal. „Ich hab keine Gefühle für dich und fühle mich auch nicht zu dir angezogen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das in den ganzen Jahren klar gemacht? Wenn ich an dir interessiert wäre, denkst du nicht, dass ich dann deine Gefühle für mich erwidert hätte?"

„Ich – ich dachte bloß, dass du so getan hast, als ob du schwierig zu kriegen wärst?" antwortete sie. „Du bist ein Mann, der nicht sehr viele Emotionen zeigt, darum habe ich nur noch mehr versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, und hab es offensichtlich gemacht."

„Aber warum?" fragte er zurück und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Warum ich?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision, dass du und ich zusammenkommen würden", erwiderte Sybille. „Dieses Bild von dir mit einer Frau, die eine Brille trug und Locken hatte, kam mir immer wieder, sagte mir, dass es … Schicksal wäre."

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, nicht alle Visionen werden wahr", meinte Severus.

Sybille nickte und schniefte. „Aber ich bin diejenige, die das mit Voldemort und Harry Potter vorhergesagt hat. Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Ich dachte, wir würden Wirklichkeit werden. Allerdings hat die Wirklichkeit einen anderen Lauf genommen."

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Severus sanft.

„Mir sollte es Leid tun. All die Jahre war ich so eine Qual für dich", meinte Sybille, als sie die Arme um sich schlang; sie fühlte sich verletzbar.

Severus langte in seine Brusttasche und zog die rote Rose heraus, die er die ganze Nacht getragen hatte. „Alles Gute zum Valentinstag", sagte er und gab sie ihr.

Sybille erstarrte verwundert, als sie die Rose ansah, dann ihn. Sie nahm sie und lächelte ein wenig. „Du solltest zu Professor Granger gehen. Sie muss dich wirklich mögen, wenn sie bereit war, so viel für dich auszugeben", sagte sie. „Ich werde dir keinen Ärger mehr bereiten, du hast mein Wort."

Severus sah zu, wie sie den Gang entlang ging, er fühlte sich nicht mehr so schuldig. Zumindest hatte das Einzelgespräch ihnen ermöglicht, ihre Wahrheiten auszusprechen.

*

„Gut, gut, gut", meinte Sirius, als er bemerkte, wie Severus näher kam. Er, Remus und Harry hatten sich den anderen Frauen zugesellt, während ihre Dates nur wenige Meter entfernt standen und miteinander redeten. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich aus dem Staub gemacht und unsere Hermine sitzen gelassen."

„Eifersüchtig, Köter, dass ich das höchste Gebot dieses Abends gekriegt habe?" fragte Severus mit seinem charakteristischen, süffisanten Lächeln. „Bezahl", forderte er und streckte seine Hand aus. „Du hast die Wette verloren. Ich hab dich geschlagen."

„Arsch!" zischte Sirius, während er in seine Hosentasche griff und einen kleinen Beutel voller Galleonen herauszog.

„Ihr beiden habt gewettet?" stellte Hermine fest und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Bedauerlicherweise, für ihn, hat er es gemacht", sagte Severus, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging und seine Hand auf ihrem kleinen Rücken platzierte.

„Mhm, ich sollte wohl lieber mit meinem Date verschwinden", meinte Sirius.

Remus und Harry taten das Gleiche und entfernten sich. Die Mädchen sagten Hermine Tschüs, und gingen los, um ihren eigene Party zu starten.

„Lief alles gut mit Professor Trelawney?" fragte Hermine, als sie zu Severus hochblickte. Sie konnte die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken spüren, und es kam ihr vor, als würde es immer wärmer werden, je länger sie da blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung", brummte Severus und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Na, was sind deine Pläne für heute Nacht? Keine Stripper!"

„Etwas ganz einfaches." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste süffisant. „Ein Film und Essen in Muggellondon. Nicht zu extravagant. Die zehntausend Galleonen für die Auktion sind schon schmerzhaft genug. Und es wird uns von den neugierigen Augen der Presse fernhalten", fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihren Kopf zu den Fotografen von der Presse drehte, die Fotos von den Gewinnern der Auktion machten.

„Ich werde mich nicht beschweren", sagte Severus, als er Hermine aus der Großen Halle leitete. „Aber ich muss sagen, ich freue mich nicht sehr auf unser … Date. Ich mag Kinos nicht und es ist schon etliche Jahre her, dass ich in einem gewesen bin. Zu überfüllt. Ich hasse Menschenmengen", beschwerte er sich.

„Hast wohl Angst, dass du wieder angeschossen wirst", kicherte Hermine.

„Mich quälen ist wohl so eine Art Witz für dich, was?"

„Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als du dachtest, dass Trelawney dich hat", lachte sie. „Ich schwöre, es sah so aus, als würdest du an einer Herzattacke sterben."

„Und zum allerletzten Mal, Miss Granger, ich bin weder alt, noch habe ich Herzprobleme", knurrte er gereizt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus", sagte Hermine; sie wurde ein wenig rot als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Gryffindor Mut und ließ ihre Hand in seine gleiten, ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Für eine Sekunde fürchtete sie, dass er seine Hand wegziehen würde, doch er tat es nicht. „Nichts Schlimmes wird heute Abend passieren. Du wirst nicht mehr gequält werden, versprochen."

***

_A/N:_ Nur damit es klar wird: Hermine hat mit ihrem Geld bezahlt, und nicht mit Severus. In Kapitel 3 sagt er, dass er es ihr zurückzahlen würde, darum mal sehen, was in den nächsten paar Kapiteln passiert. Ich weiß, dass ihr das Date in diesem Kapitel erwartet habt, aber da ist bisschen mehr in dieser FF, als ihr bisher gelesen habt. Das Date ist nur nebenbei.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Sehr zu Severus Betroffenheit ging die Quälerei bei ihrem Date weiter.

Hermine war diejenige, die den Film aussuchte, und es war ein Frauenfilm, sprich – „Verwünscht". Eine auf einem Märchen basierte Geschichte, die Wirklichkeit wurde, war die Haupthandlung des Films. Severus dachte jedoch, dass es bescheuert war und schlichtweg lächerlich. _Wer, der noch bei Sinnen ist, würde Tag ein, Tag aus singen, und in den Straßen tanzen? Und die Kakerlaken?! Warum waren die so sauber? _Glücklicherweise gab es keine im Kino; wenn doch, dann würde er zu viel kriegen.

Hin und wieder drehte Severus leicht seinen Kopf, um Hermine angucken zu können, oder sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Sie hatte eine große Cola und einen Eimer Popcorn, und blickte aufmerksam zur Kinoleinwand. Es hatte den Anschein als würde ihr der Film gefallen, sie lachte zusammen mit den anderen Kinobesuchern, von denen viele Paare waren. Severus blieb für sich, er wollte nichts kaputt machen. Der Deal besagte, dass sie sich aussuchen konnte, was sie machen würden, und so sehr er auch wollte, beklagen durfte er sich nicht.

„Ooooh, sie tanzen zusammen", hauchte Hermine sanft, Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Sehen sie nicht toll zusammen aus, wie in einem Märchen?" Sie drehte sich zu Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln, Tränen zierten ihre Lippen.

„Warum zum Teufel weinst du?" zischte Severus. „Das ist ein Film!"

„Er ist ihre einzig wahre Liebe, ich wusste es", schniefte Hermine. „Es ist so romantisch. Sogar das Lied ist perfekt."

„Ach du Scheiße", grummelte Severus und griff in seine Hosentasche, zog ein Taschentuch heraus. „Hier", sagte er und bot es ihr an.

„Danke", sagte Hermine und nahm das Taschentuch. Nachdem sie sich die Tränen weggetupft hatte, griff sie nach Severus Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie konnte spüren, wie ein warmes Kribbeln sich in ihrem Bauch breit machte und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Jedoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen des Filmes oder wegen Severus war.

Severus erstarrte über dem Kopf der Hexe. Während der letzten Stunde hatte er bemerkt, wie viel Körperkontakt sie suchte, ständig hatte sie seine Hand oder seinen Arm gehalten. Das war etwas an das er nicht gewöhnt war oder mochte, denn er war ein Mann, der seine Privatsphäre und seinen Freiraum schätzte. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie abzuschütteln oder wegzustoßen. Letzten Endes versuchte er so gut wie es ging ein Gentleman zu sein, es war schließlich nur eine Art Date. Ohne darüber nachzudenken oder es zu bemerken, verschränkte er seine Finger mit den ihren und hielt ihre Hand, bis der Film zu Ende war.

***

„War das nicht der süßeste Film, den du je gesehen hast?" fragte Hermine Severus, als sie beide aus dem Kino traten und auf dem Bürgersteig liefen.

Severus antwortete nicht, er schnaubte nur. Süß war nicht in seinem Vokabular enthalten.

„Komm schon, Severus!" rief Hermine; sie trat einen Schritt vor ihn und begann, ihn ansehend, rückwärts zu laufen, „Tanz mit mir!"

„Hermine," warnte Severus sie, doch es war zu spät. Sein Arm wurde angehoben und sie fing an, sich unter seiner Hand zu drehen. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als sie anfing zu singen.

„_So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da…_" sang Hermine sanft.

„Wir werden angestarrt", zischte Severus. Glücklicherweise machten die Fußgänger auf dem Bürgersteig der tanzenden Hermine Platz. Jeder, der es wagte zu lachen, warf Severus einen tödlichen Blick zu – wie konnten sie es wagen?! Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit verflucht, als das Singen und Tanzen in der Öffentlichkeit im Film angefangen hatte, und nun passierte es ihm.

Hermine senkte seinen Arm und leitete ihn zu ihrem Rücken, bevor sie sich zu ihm drehte. „Sei nicht so ein Griesgram!" kicherte sie und lehnte sich für eine Sekunde an ihn, nur um sich dann wieder herauszudrehen und ein wenig mehr herumzuwirbeln. "_So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da…_" wiederholte sie wieder und wieder.

„Das Lied enthält noch mehr Wörter als diese beiden", brummte er verärgert. Nicht nur dass sie komisch drauf war, aber es war nervig, die selbe Stelle sich wieder und wieder anhören zu müssen.

„Das sind aber die einzigen Wörter, an die ich mich erinnern kann", entgegnete sie ihm. Plötzlich entfuhr ihr ein Kreischen, als sie auf ihren eigenen Fuß trat, und fühlte wie sie fiel.

Severus hatte noch nie so schnell in seinem ganzen Leben reagiert. Er sprang auf Hermine zu und griff sie mit beiden Armen.

Hermine brauchte eine Weile, um herauszufinden, wo genau sie sich nun befand. Anstatt dass sie auf dem Boden lag, fand sie sich komplett an Severus gedrückt wieder, etliche Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend, da er sie von der Hüfte an festhielt. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen. „Hups!" errötete sie.

„In der Tat – hups", antwortete Severus gedehnt, sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf ihre vollen roten Lippen. Sie waren so verlockend zum Küssen! „Wärst du gefallen, hättest du mich wahrscheinlich mit heruntergezogen. Was ist mit dir los, Frau? Ich glaube, die haben dir mehr als Salz und Butter in dein Popcorn getan. Du bist verrückt geworden!"

Hermine lachte auf. _Hat er gerade einen Witz gemacht? _„Severus, mein süßer, lustiger Prinz!" neckte sie ihn und küsste ihn fest auf die Wange. Als sie sich zurückzog, realisierte sie, was sie gerade getan hatte, und errötete noch mehr.

Severus neigte langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite und bewegte ihn vorwärts, fühlte ihre sanften Lippen, berührte sie leicht und streifte sie.

„Sev –" Hermine wurde durch das süße Eindringen seiner Zunge in ihren Mund unterbrochen. _Sie küsste ihn! _Sie stöhnte und ihre Hände krallten sich in seinem seidigen, weichen Haar fest; sie vertiefte den Kuss. Es war besser als sie sich es jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Ihre Lippen schmeckten süß, wie frische Erdbeeren, wenn sie am Reifesten waren. Severus konnte nicht genug von ihnen kriegen. Er knabberte und saugte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe immer wieder so oft – er liebte es, wie es sie zum Stöhnen brachte.

Ihr Kuss heizte sie schnell auf und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Alle Gedanken, über wo sie sich befanden, waren vergessen. Wie eine Droge hatte der Kuss sie in andere Dimensionen gebracht.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" brüllte eine männliche Stimme.

Severus und Hermine lösten sich voneinander und sahen den Mann an, der über sie kicherte, als er weiterging. Beide sahen sich atemlos an, bemerkten letztendlich die Position, in der sie sich befanden. Hermine hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen, während er seine Hände unter ihren Pobacken hatte. Sie war zwischen ihm und einem Laternenpfahl eingeengt, viele Leute starrten sie an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt etwas essen gehen", sagte Severus letztendlich und gab Hermine die Chance, abzurutschen. Er hielt seinen Atem an, als sie seine wachsende Erektion streifte. Er begann sich wieder wie ein erregter Teenager zu fühlen, und schlang seine Lederjacke enger um sich, so dass die Beule in seiner schwarzen Jeans nicht so offensichtlich war, wenn man sie sehen konnte.

„Ja…", sagte Hermine sanft. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ein Kuss sie so heiß und erregt fühlen lassen konnte. Sie pulsierte, sie wollte und brauchte ihn. Wenn schon seine Stimme allein ihre Höschen durchnässte, dann tropften sie nun schon.


End file.
